Virtualization techniques form an important part of many systems, including cloud-based computing systems that provide services to clients over a networked connection. More specifically, in many systems, virtualization techniques allow a first set of devices, known as virtualization servers, to virtualize resources and provide those virtualized resources to a second set of devices, known as virtualization clients. The virtualization servers typically reside in locations that support fast processing speeds, have large memory and storage capacities, and have access to fast and reliable networks. As a result, many virtualization servers and virtualization services are resource-intensive operations. Further, many virtualization servers and virtualization services are under the control of a few entities who have the resources to manage them.
The few entities that provide virtualization services can control the supply of virtual machines. More specifically, most virtualization servers are executed on servers within the ownership or physical control of major virtualization service providers. This can form a bottleneck in the market for virtualization services. The major virtualization service providers have the power to turn virtual machines on or off at any time. the major virtualization service providers can also determine what types of virtualization services are available to various customers at a given time. As a result, the major virtualization service providers can control the supply of virtual machines at a given time or for a given geographic area. Due to basic economics and other factors, present virtualization systems allow a few major entities to control the price of virtual machines. Such a regime can prove disastrous, particularly when the demise of network neutrality rules is considered. More specifically, with the demise of network neutrality rules, those without preferential tiers of network access can find the virtual machines in datacenters to be slow or inefficient. Network systems that are more efficient and/or effective would be helpful.